


Early Morning

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott & Parrish wake up together and revel in the peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/gifts).



> This is for my darling friend I, who is ill at the moment. Hope you like it, honey.

Light filtered through the curtains, the glare somehow managing to hit Scott right in the eyes. He groaned and put his forearm over his face, lamenting the fact that he hadn’t closed the curtains fully last night.

The warm body next to him stirred, turning over and throwing a leg over his own. An arm snaked across his midriff and Scott lent into the touch, feeling the head of fluffy brown hair tickle his chin, the breath of his lover caressing his shoulder.

Scott suddenly wasn’t concerned about the sun anymore; he could lie here all day. There was something about the moment; it was a welcome peace in the turmoil normally surrounding his life. This was a reprieve; and he was going to savour every minute of it while he could.

“You’re thinking loudly.” Parrish murmured into his chest. “I can hear it from here.”

“I’m not.” Scott answered automatically.

Parrish pulled away from Scott and looked down at him instead. Scott was more than okay with this as it meant Parrish was now blocking the sunlight and he didn’t have to hold his arm up anymore.

Parrish leaned down for a kiss. It was chaste, nothing like the passionate kisses they’d shared the previous evening; and somehow this was better, this was right. Scott smiled.

“What was that for?”

“Trying to stop you thinking. Did it work?”

“I think you might need to try a little harder.”

“Oh really?” Parrish replied, raising an eyebrow.

He kissed Scott long and hard then, Scott’s arms immediately wrapping round his lover and deepening the kiss.

During a breath, Scott managed to tell Parrish that he was just thinking how wonderful the morning was and that he felt like he could stay in bed all day. Parrish merely grinned.

He pinned Scott’s wrists above his head, something which made Scott go wild even before he was subsequently touched. For some reason, not being able to touch his lover made all the sensations that he was feeling that much more pronounced.

Parrish was taking his time this morning as well; it was a far cry from some of their more passionate encounters, which are all fire and urgency. This was something else, a reverence that they didn’t often get to give to each other.

Scott could count on one hand the amount of times they’d actually managed to stay the night and wake up with each other and he felt honoured that it happened at all. Making out in the supply closet at the Sheriff’s station was risqué and quite fun; but it wasn’t really all that romantic. Having a relationship which was ‘snatching time here and there’ was tiring. Scott valued these moments highly.

Afterwards, Parrish slumped back onto the bed and Scott curled round him, in a mirror of the position they’d been in earlier.

“Do you have to go to work?”

Parrish groaned, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

“Not yet.”

“Good.” Scott replied; and pillowed his head on Parrish’s shoulder.

They napped like that for a few hours more; and then finally, when they couldn’t ignore it anymore, went out into the ‘real world’ again and dealt with whichever problem they needed to that day. How anyone found time to date at all in Beacon Hills was lost on both of them; there was always too much to do.

Still, they always had moments like this; and no-one was taking those away from them.


End file.
